[unreadable] Epistaxis, otherwise known as nosebleed, is a common occurrence that typically responds to home treatment. Some cases, however, do not respond and these patients require emergency room treatment. In severe cases, hospital admittance and intensive care are necessary. Several methods of treatment have evolved: gauze packing, balloon, and desiccated sponge packs. Each strategy has strengths and weaknesses. Gauze packing decreases blood oxygen levels and is extremely painful, requiring administration of narcotics. Nasal balloons resist conformation to the intricacies of the nasal cavity. Desiccated sponges are solid and immalleable during insertion, often damaging the nasal mucosa. RBDC developed and tested the Pillow Pac on an anatomical model in Phase I. The Pillow Pac has a soft PVC tube base for easy insertion and removal with two thin, soft plastic bags mounted on top of the tube. Once inserted the bags are inflated to create sufficient pressure to stop the bleed. The soft bags work into the various crevices, create even pressure, inserts easily, and deflates for easy removal. RBDC proposes to complete technical development based on data obtained in Phase I. If the device proves viable in a model, safety and efficacy studies will be conducted. [unreadable] [unreadable]